


Chains and Whips

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dominant Kylo Ren, Kink, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Masturbation, Misuse of the Force, POV Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru is the new morgue director on the Finalizer, used to moving from place to place, but when she finds herself slipping into the dangerous hands of the infamous Commander, she wonders just how deep she is about to end up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The voice

The Finalizer was probably the last place I ever anticipated being, I knew when I took the job in the morgue that I would be moving ships a lot as battles occurred and people lost their lives, but I never expected to be relocated onto the infamous ship.  
Yet now here I was, sitting before two surprisingly clean Storm Troopers and a red haired man who regarded me with interest. I didn't necessarily fit in, I never had and could admit to it with pride. Between blinding white hair that was currently wrapped up in a bulky bun, unusually pale skin, and skinny tall yet curved body, my naturally odd appearance had more than once earned me the compliment of being called a "goddess", growing up was hard; men would stare, make comments, be distracted, and yet there was too much fear surrounding me they never wanted more than to try and bed me and stare. So I really didn't expect anything less than stares from these men, no matter how high ranking. Normally my appearance would have broken all of the rules aboard the Finalizer but Trystan my superior on the last ship i had worked upon recommended me with high praise the Finalizer had immediately requested my presence upon the ship.  
My train of thought was interrupted by the red haired man speaking "I've been told that you are one of the best morticians in the galaxy" his words were clipped but I could detect a hint of intrigue wafting from him  
I nodded lightly, hoping to not appear too over confident  
"I have heard of you before, through other captains" he said, I could feel a deep red blush set on my face as a smile stretched across my lips.  
"but do not let that go to your head" his voice had become even more impatient and I could feel my smile dwindle "you will stay here as long as we feel you are needed or until we feel your work to be subpar" my stomach churned, my work had never been less than perfect but I had also never been doubted so whole heartedly.  
"You will make every deceased individual appear as if they never saw battle and dispose of them properly do you understand?" I nodded quickly suddenly eager to get out of the cold steel interview room. "The storm troopers will show you to your room" he stated as he stood "see to it that you use today to unpack and rest because tomorrow you will be at work by 0600 hours"  
"Yes sir." The man had not even told me his name but I honestly did not really care all that much. He took his leave and left me sitting there with the two storm troopers, they stood and through modulated voices told me to follow.  
Their boots echoed down the hallway and we made our way towards the dorms, only stopping for them to chide lower ranking troopers for not moving fast enough or idling. I used these moments to look around and attempt some sort of memorization in order to get back through these same passages. We were about to go down a long corridor where I presumed my work station was when suddenly the troopers both stopped, I looked between them confused when suddenly I heard it, deep shouting followed by metal hitting metal, and waves of unrestrained anger seemed to pour down the hallway in thick clouds and more yelling. One of the storm troopers who was slightly bulkier and larger looked to the other  
"It's you turn to clean that up today" the other groaned. I didn't dare ask, praying that maybe I never needed to know. The troopers quickly turned me around and hurried me out of the area to use a different route.  
The maze continued for several minutes, which were filled by them Asking about my job and now a girl like me got into such a gruesome field. Finally we arrived outside of a steel door with a lock panel on the front, the larger of the two troopers punched in a number before handing me a slip of paper with the same number written down.  
"Too many incorrect tries and an alarm will sound and someone will be here to assist you, you have a a decent room, better than standard issue but not as nice as the bosses" I could hear both jealousy and humor in his robotic voice and the other trooper quickly glanced in his direction, it was clear he was not supposed to use such informal speech with me. I smiled apologetically at the troopers and thank them for their help, still not daring to ask about earlier events. They vaguely explained how to get to my work unit and the dining hall being sure to include that if I needed people to sit with they would gladly volunteer. I assured them I could find my way and rushed into my dorm before they could bombard me with more questions.  
Stepping into the room I admired it in awe, every other ship id found myself on the dorms had been small, empty, enough space for a bed a chair and a small table, the room was large and very comfy, there was a silver colored couch on the back wall and a cute wooden table with a data pad sitting on top. To my left it appeared there was a full kitchen! My head was spinning as I made my way through one door and found the refresher room which even had a tub, something I had seen little of since my early childhood. Through the second door I found another large room with a moderately comfortable looking bed and nightstand. The dorm was certainly not fit for a queen but it was much nicer than other places I'd been throughout my 23 years of life. If this was only slightly above the troopers I could only imagine what the higher ups got. I found my bags had already been delivered, thankful I hadn't had to carry all of my possessions through the large base I dug through the top of one box I found the scent diffuser I was ever so fond of, i plugged it in by the wooden table and immediately it smelt like my home, my real home before my life consisted of traveling through the galaxy sewing dead soldiers back together and consoling grieving families.  
I was brought back from my trance of disbelief by a rumbling deep in my stomach, id been so overcome by today's move id completely forgotten to eat. I had no food in my new living quarters and decided rather than walk all the way to the small on board store I would just go to the dining hall. In the bathroom I turned the refresher on and stripped out of my dirty sweaty clothes, suddenly realizing id forgotten my soap, I stepped out into the small living room, cool air brushing over my exposed skin. Suddenly I felt a pressure in my head, just behind my eye socket, it pounded like a jolting continuous pain and I stood there for a moment waiting for it to pass which it adventually did, it was odd because it had been years since I experienced migraines but I passed it off as a fluke and jumped into the refresher allowing it to rain down.  
After showering i hopped out and threw on the base garments a droid had dropped off at my door, the pants were baggy and loose but after tying them as tight as i could they stayed in place, the top was fitted and white. Very plain. The only issue was my red undergarments showed brightly through the thin fabric, I pulled my bra off and tossed the shirt back on praying that the mounds of my nipples and the small pieces of metal that went through them would go unnoticed. Opening the front door I stepped into the hall breathing in the scent of sterilization and metal. A movement to my right caught my eye, turning I locked eyes with a young man who stood motionless all the way at the of the hallway, he was young, his skin almost pale as my own and his narrow face framed by black hair. He wore a white fitted long sleeve that clung to his broad shoulders and fitted black pants, I was too far away to make out details in his face but I could feel his eyes Boring holes into me as we stood. His tongue flicked over his lips and I couldn't fight back a small twinge of attraction in my abdomen. He stared at me, not like other men do but like an animal, hunting it's pray. Suddenly he turned and moved down the hall out of my sight, I ran as fast as my laced heavy boots would allow but by the time I got to where he stood he was gone, all that remained of the man was the smell of a delicate musk that lingered in the air. The rest of the night passed in a blur, dinner was decent, the two storm troopers who had escorted me to my room managed to find me and i sat for awhile chatting. However as much as i tried to distract myself I couldn't get the man off of my mind.  
Finally I was curled up in my bed underneath the silk sheets I brought and heavy comforter. It actually felt like some semblance of home. But it was then as I lay in bed I began to think about home, and my job, and realize how actually stressed I really was. Tears pricked my eyes but I fought them back, I knew it would be ok. In my head I categorized all of my stuff, imagined where I would put it all, what I could cook, what books to read, but nothing seemed to calm the tension in my mind. Well there is one thing I mused to myself, but I brushed that thought off, certainly pleasuring myself could not help with all of this stress but what could it hurt? I accepted my subconscious rambling and slowly stripped out of my uniform bottoms, shivering as the cold air hit my flesh. Underneath my sheets I reached down and began to slowly stroke myself, I hadn't seen very many people yet on the ship and especially not any men attractive enough to me to touch myself to. As I thought about who would be a good candidate for my fantasies suddenly there he was. Like a shadow lurking in my mind, those hooded eyes staring me down as a I fondled myself, admiring my slickness. I imagined him stripping off that shirt, muscle rippling as he strides towards me, arms gripping me firmly, lips rough against mine. My hand had picked up its pace rubbing my clit methodically as I thought of this strange man I had only seen from afar ram his cock into m-

I hear you 

I froze. What was that? I know that the words could not have possibly come from my mind, th voice was deep, but desperate, unlike any voice id heard before. Deciding I was way too tired and hearing things I decided to roll over and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep, but not without dreams of black headed men and deep voices...


	2. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dru finds herself deeper than expected when she takes a job as a morgue director on the Finalizer and finds herself the center of the infamous Commander Rens attention

When I woke I still had a few spare moments until my alarm would go off, thankfully i lay in bed thinking about all of yesterday's events, but not without noting the dull ache in my lower abdomen, a result of my unfinished stress relief session. I pausing only briefly to ponder the mystery voice in my head. Once again as I climbed down from my raised bed I chalked it up to being overtired. Stepping into the refresher I massaged shampoo into my irritatingly hair, having hair that fell to mid thigh it took a decent amount of time to be able to completely lather it, so I was thankful to have the few extra moments. Stepping out I ran the soft towel over my sensitive skin, tossed my hair into a long braid that draped over my Shoulder and dressed in my standard issue uniform.   
I made it to work a few minutes early which worked in my favor because I was able to get a head start discovering where everything was in the morgue unit. I pulled out on of the many wall compartments in the large refrigerated room and stared down at the white sheet, pulling it back I admired the young mans face   
"How did this happen to you?" I had many weird quirks, one of which being that I spoke to my bodies, it gave them a sense of liveliness, it made my job less lonely and empty, after all they were once people, with families and friends and laughter and jokes....my thoughts were interrupted by a chipper woman who burst through the door   
"Hello! You must be Dru" she beamed, I nodded and shook her hand   
"In the flesh!" I replied and she grinned.  
"I'm Margo, I'm the head of essentially paperwork, I ensure that the deceased has family notified and find out what they want to do with their loved one." As she spoke I followed her back through the door into the preparation/coroners office and into the registration office which was now filled with half a dozen people in similar uniform to me, some sat at desks typing away and some were idling chatting amongst themselves, but one thing was for sure there was a thick cloud of nervousness that hung in the air. Before I could open my mouth to speak a young intern came up to Margo and whispered something inaudible in her ear, her face suddenly lost its cheery edge and a white settled over her flesh as if she'd just seen a ghost.   
"So um...Dru....there's been a death on board and our presence is required immediately"   
My heart pounded a little harder in my chest, of course there was a death, my world revolved around death. But here? Just a few hallways away from where I stood...solemnly we gathered the supplies we needed piling them on top of the gurney before pushing the large rolling bed out of the automatic doors and down the hall. I followed Margo, again closely inspecting which twists and turns we took until we arrived at our destination. I knew immediately from the large door that it was some sort of fighter ship hanger, Margo tapped a 4 digit number into the pin pad an the doors slowly opened. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, and the scene before me. There was blood spread across the floor in a long streak and at the end lay a storm trooper, he abdomen filleted open in a grisly fashion. I cringed but wheeled the bed into the hanger every noise I made echoed off the metal walls, as we approached the corpse I could practically feel Margo feinting off the urge to vomit. Standing over the body I retrieved the thin white sheet and lay it over, blood soaking through the material almost immediately,  
"How did this happen?" Margo was speaking to the storm trooper who stood by quietly, inevitably mourning the loss of his friend.   
"I don't know ma'am we just found him." He said clutching his helmet in his hands, his face was soft and young and gentle looking, and I found myself wondering how long it would be before battle made him hard and rigid.   
"Did....he.... Do this?" She asked, I didn't question who "he" was   
"No ma'am he was in a meeting, we already looked into that possibl-"before the trooper could finish he was cut off the large doors squeaking open, I turned to see a large imposing man enter the room, his very presence chilling me to the core, he was ominously tall, wearing long black robes and a mask that covered his face.  
Through modulated voice he spoke   
"No I did not do this, but I will find out who did." His words with determined and terrifying all at the same time. I could feel Margo and the trooper go cold. The man approached slowly, boots pounding heavily on the metal floor.

This was him

Sure I had heard of the infamous commander of the Finalizer, everyone had, word of him was shrouded in fear, and I could feel it, surrounding me, everyone was scared, maybe even myself slightly, but certainly not like Margo or the trooper. And yet underneath the fear, there was a sense of familiarity, like we had met before. But I knew we hadn't.  
"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." His voice was robotic and cracked, and I wondered if that's all there was to it, if there was a real human voice underneath or just cold dead metal. I didn't back down though   
"No I don't believe so, my name is Dru -er Drusilla. I'm the new morgue director" I said confidently but my voice betraying me by faltering ever so slightly.   
I could almost feel curiosity radiating off of him,   
"Well see to it this man is taken care of properly" he said blankly before turning and leaving.   
After Margo and I had returned the body to the morgue and placed him on the metal table in the center of the lab room, I covered him back up with a sheet trying to avoid seeing too much of anything personal. I plopped down at my computer and began typing up the report.  
When I finally looked up at the clock it was well passed when I had been supposed to leave, the lights were out and everyone was long gone. As I stood up to gather my belongings suddenly I heard the automatic doors in the other room open and footsteps enter heavily, my heart dropped as the beat of the steps gave away who it was. I stood quietly approaching the door and grasping the handle, before I could open it the door pulled back against me pulling me with it and right into the heavy chest of the man who towered over me. Black robes pressed into my own uniform and I could almost feel his muscle through thick layers of fabric, stepping back with a gasp I shook my head,   
"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms   
"I came to see if you had found any evidence as to who had done this" that moduled voice sent shivers down my spine  
"No actually I'll inspect the body tomorrow." I said shortly, he took a step towards me, my blood pressure spiked and I felt a suddenly pang of adrenaline course through me, an unwanted ache of arousal in my gut   
"I heard you."   
My brain froze, a cold wave washed over me and my hair stood on end, take the modulator away from his words and....  
"It was you." I gasped   
"Mmm" he growled, "I heard you thinking of me as you stroke your pussy, I was disappointed your left yourself so empty...." He trailed off his voice gravely and sultry in a robotic sort of way.  
Slowly he raised one gloved hand softly cupping my breast, his breath shallow and audible.   
Trailing his hand down, tweaking one nipple through my uniform before descending down my waist and slowly towards my aching sex, already seeping wet through my undergarments...

GASP!   
I leapt up from my desk, drool oozing down my chin, pants uncomfortably wet from sitting in a pool of my own arousal, my brain registered it had all been a dream.... Of course it had been a dream, you knew that man hadn't been the commander, no way in hell. Underneath that mask he was probably a wrinkly old monster of a man like every heir before him, shaking off my under wanted nap I noticed the flashing light on my data pad signaling a message. 

Once again a the cold chill settled over me 

 

1 new message from Commander KR: "come to the meeting sector 1287" time stamped at 0100, it was already 0300.... What I should do, I truthfully had no idea 

This was not a dream anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on my first chapter! It wasn't a lot but I wasn't really expecting much so it was a nice surprise! I apologize again for the lack of smut in this chapter but I really want to set up a good plot and story like; but I solemnly swear next chapter will get real smutty 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and really my first big fan fic overall! I apologize for the current lack or smut in this chapter but I really wanted to use it to set up the characters and plot 


End file.
